Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to double-sided emission-type organic light-emitting display devices.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Common examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages, such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting a light of a specific wavelength.
Recently, a double-sided emission-type display device capable of displaying a display image in the front (e.g., top) and the back (e.g., the bottom) of the OLED device by including a top emission region and a bottom emission region has been developed. Here, since the OLED device includes the top emission region and the bottom emission region, the OLED device may include a first lower electrode disposed in the top emission region and a second lower electrode disposed in the bottom emission region. In a process for forming the first lower electrode, the second lower electrode may be damaged due to an etchant etching the first lower electrode. As a result, dark pixels may be generated in the OLED device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.